Bergny
Bergny is the home world of the current Grand Mediator Stanbørg the Balanced, Head of Diplomacy. This world is located on the far edge of Sector 7, unnoticed by the Empire of Sol for thousands of years. The planet has been under Empire rule for over a hundred years now, but still remains a difficult planet to defend. However, the planet's recent development and abundant resources makes it a desired planet within the Empire. History After its Founding When it was first found, the Empire found a sparsely inhabited agricultural world. The planet was dominated by large light brown mountains, which covered roughly 70% of the planet. 10% was rivers and 20% forests and grasslands. These mountains were impenetrable before the Empire came along. With the Empire's arrival, hundreds of mountains have been either terraformed, allowing more crops, or mined, revealing precious ores. While these new technologies increased the planet's resources, they also brought with them political upheaval. The Empire and residents of Bergny started industrializing certain areas of the planet. New cities formed on top of mountains, but development was slow. Only so many residents joined the city effort. Most had to defy traditions in order, because communal town leaders and families disliked cities and industry. To them, these structures had negative consequences. The industry led to pollution of land, water, and air. They also considered mountain excavation raping their planet. These perceptions led to a signature aspect of the cities. Residents were not connected to their families and thus spawned individualism. This system stayed in place for about 80 years. Changes started coming about with the 20th city, Bredfalk. Unlike all the previous cities, there was an organized effort by residents in all 19 cities to create this 20th city. It was suppose to be the bringer of change and its administration soon pressured a coalition between all 20 cities. The links between these cities increased and the coalition eventually formed into federal like government. The residents of these cities had been cut off from agricultural towns their entire lives, instead relying on traded foods. This government, the United Cities of Bergny, soon began invading agricultural farms with new ideas, against town leaders' demands. Agricultural towns saw these government efforts as raids and an interruption of peace. For 45 years, hardly any farm residents moved to the cities. From that point onward, traditions had tightened and new cities simply relied on other city populations for residents. Soon one town, the hometown of Stanborg, Brunask, decided to station guards to prevent these raiders from coming. The town had already been invaded several times before and town leaders had it after 40% of their youth left. These guards wore leather armor and fought with the wooden spears taken from the abundant forests nearby. Some days later, several city goers, who already visited Brunask and talked with Stanborg, visited the town. They were professors, coming with suitcases full of books, and wore jeans and jackets. Only two of the seven had guns on them. These two carried concealed pistols and their actions would lead to years of war. When the professors came to the city, they were greeted by five guards, forcing them to leave. The professors did not take the guards' words seriously. Most laughed, thinking it was a sort of joke. Five nudged through and three were struck. One in the groin, another in the stomach, and a last one was shoved to the ground. Things suddenly seemed serious. The three professors lied on the ground, two bled out and one struggled to stand up. Two standing professors were outraged and yelled at the guards, one checked his friends, and another ran away. This caused commotion in the town, men and women crowded around, including a young adult Stanborg. Category:Worlds